


Take a Chance on Me

by Victorious56



Series: Vicky's OT4 Story [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020 (RWBY), M/M, a little bit of doubt creeping in, but qrow and tai crack on anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Choosing one from three equally attractive options would be tricky enough.Could there possibly be a way to avoid having to make that choice?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Vicky's OT4 Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044159
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020
> 
> Day 3: Insecurities

Clover sat on his sofa, and fretted.

Several weeks had passed since the dating event. He'd been out with James once since then, and the four of them had been out together three times. And it was all a bit... strange.

He'd never heard of four people in one relationship. He _thought_ he felt the strongest attraction to James, but he wasn't absolutely sure. If he thought of any of them, individually, he could see himself with that person, getting closer, probably sleeping with them...

 _How can I feel like this about three different people?_ Clover felt he was out of his depth, and wondered if this was a sign he should step away from the situation. Then he thought of James, his height, his beard, his deep, soothing voice. He thought of Tai, his cheerful face, a laugh never far away. He thought of Qrow, impossibly handsome with that sly smile...

_How would I choose?_

He didn't think he could, but he couldn't see how it would work, if they all dated each other.

❖

Tai hadn't yet told Yang about his three maybe-boyfriends, despite his jokes on the matter. _Young people today can be surprisingly judgemental._ Tai was amazed at his own perceptiveness.

His own sex life had been fairly average up to this point. _Other than being bisexual_. He'd never participated in a threesome, never had the opportunity, or even the inclination. He didn't think he'd even _heard_ of a foursome before.

 _I'm not nervous_. Initially Tai wondered he was trying to convince himself, but as he thought about it more, he realised he really wasn't. The other three men were, as far as he could tell, pleasant friendly people looking for a serious relationship— as he was. They were all contrasting characters, and whether that would prove to be a blessing or a curse, remained to be seen. _And anyway, if it doesn't work out, surely one of them will be prepared to give it a go with me?_

❖

Qrow was starting to think the whole thing was too much like hard work. Admittedly, all three men were attractive in their own way. He had met up with both James and Tai individually, and both evenings had been enjoyable although very different. He'd gone for a drink with Tai to a small, cosy pub a little way out of town. There was a fire burning brightly in the bar area, a dog stretched out on a rug in front of it. Tai was on good terms with the landlord, and Qrow watched him as he chatted with the man behind the bar while the pints were pulled. Tai's face was open and honest, still boyishly handsome even though he was of an age with Qrow. It was hard to imagine him being angry or miserable, and Qrow remarked on this as they took their seats.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Qrow, but I'm not always this cheerful. I have a good reason to be this evening, of course." He smiled at Qrow over the rim of his glass. "But I do have a temper, I'm afraid. It takes a lot for me to lose it, but it does happen. Just ask my oldest daughter... we've had plenty of rows over the years. And when my first wife left, I was in a bad place for quite a while..."

"I appreciate your honesty, Tai. Now, give me an honest answer to this question." Qrow took a slow mouthful of beer before continuing. "How is this four-way thing going to work? I'm generally willing to try most things once, although— I'm not sure about this. I mean, I like all of you... that's the problem. I don't want to have to choose, but..." he tailed off, watching Tai's smile fade as he considered Qrow's words.

"I know what you mean. Exactly what you mean, 'cause it's pretty much how I feel. Going out to try and find one man who wasn't completely dreadful, then ending up with three good-looking, friendly guys and trying to choose between them... not a problem I expected to have."

"As problems go, I've had worse." Qrow laughed. "Maybe there's no need to worry, anyway. It's early days, who knows how things will pan out."

"You're right. Let's just enjoy it as we go, and cross that bridge when we come to it. If we get that far."

  


After a couple more drinks, and several scritches of the dog's ears—which were gratefully received by the sleepy animal—they went outside to wait for their taxi home. The sky was clear, the air cold. Huffs of warm breath condensed around them, and Qrow blew on his hands in an attempt to drive the chill off.

"Chilly?" Tai rubbed his hands together in solidarity, although they were still warm.

"I don't do well in the cold," grumbled Qrow, stamping his feet to help his circulation.

"We could have waited inside... come here." Tai opened his arms, and Qrow gladly allowed himself to be wrapped in a hug. Tai rubbed his hand up and down Qrow's back.

"Didn't realise you were such a delicate little flower," he teased.

"Oi, less of that. I blame my parents for a genetic disposition to hate the fucking cold." Qrow tried to sound cross, but Tai sensed his smile even though he couldn't see Qrow's face. His cold nose was tucked against Tai's neck, and his hands had slid inside Tai's jacket.

"Is this better, then?"

There was a mumbled affirmation from the other man. Tai grinned, shifting his body so it pressed more closely against Qrow's.

"How about this?"

Qrow lifted his head and scrutinised Tai's grinning face. "Are you warming me up, or coming on to me?"

"Both?"

"Fair enough." Qrow pushed a leg between Tai's. "Two can play that game."

The kiss started gently, and quickly became something more, all thoughts of the cold forgotten. They did not part until the sweep of headlights across the front of the pub marked the arrival of their ride home.

Qrow's flat was reached first. He paid the taxi driver, and the two men got out together.

❖

James sat at his computer. There were three browser windows arranged side by side, each showing a user profile from the speed dating website. He looked from one face to another, and back again. This should be his dream come true... why didn't it feel like that?

When he was younger, James had collected several nicknames. His surname, Ironwood, had been the cause of much mirth from his partners. In a friendly way, of course. James' stamina was legendary in the circles in which he moved, and more than once the suggestion that he needed two partners to keep him happy was floated. As a young man, he was proud of his reputation, enjoying the remarks it generated.

_I'm not that wild young thing any more, though._

James wanted to settle down. Wanted a steady relationship, perhaps even a family one day. But his renown in the bedroom followed him, and everyone he knew saw him in the same one-dimensional way. They never looked beyond his sexual prowess to see the rather lonely man underneath. Hence, his attendance at the speed dating event.

James' libido had not diminished significantly with age. Now there was the prospect of three men in his life, surely this would be enough to satisfy him, without overwhelming any one of them with his needs? They all seemed willing to entertain the idea, anyway...

_It's one thing to laugh about it over a meal out together. The reality might be something else entirely._

James looked again at Clover's face on the computer screen. They'd hit it off immediately, and if he had been the only match, James would have been happy. _For a while, anyway._

The other two men also intrigued him, though. They were so different, all three of them.

_Could this possibly work, or will it eventually peter out, as usual?_

❖

The morning after their evening out, Qrow woke slowly and for a moment, did not register where he was. It was his bedroom, yet... _oh yes, Tai_. The heavy arm resting across his waist, the warm breath brushing his back, reminded Qrow of how the evening had ended. It had been a surprise when things progressed so quickly, but he had no complaint. _Neither did he, if memory serves_. Qrow smiled slowly, taking Tai's hand and holding it against his chest. He wondered then, if James and Clover had taken things this far. He knew they'd been out together at least once... Qrow frowned.

Tai mumbled something against the back of Qrow's neck, and Qrow felt a warm kiss pressed to his skin.

"'Morning." Tai murmured against his shoulder, and Qrow could almost see his wide smile. This was so comfortable, yet it didn't feel quite right.

"Hello there." Qrow wriggled round to face Tai. "We, uh, got a bit ahead of ourselves last night, perhaps?"

Tai grinned. "You were a bit ahead of me, but I wasn't far behind, was I?"

Qrow poked him on the chest, an involuntary smile on his lips. "Not _exactly_ what I meant, sunshine."

"Okay, explain. I'm a bit slow in the mornings. I may need a hand to get me going." He took Qrow's hand and held it to his hip. "If you know what I mean."

"Tai!" Qrow moved his hand away, but not very far. "You're distracting me."

"You shouldn't be so gorgeous, then." Tai moved one leg against Qrow's, and Qrow felt his breath hitch as a shudder ran through him.

"Just hold on a minute..." Qrow's protest was no more than perfunctory, and he moved his hand back across Tai's hip. "Okay, it can wait until later, I guess."

Tai rolled him onto his back. "Now _this_ is the way I like to wake up."

  


Later, the two men lay back, breathless and perspiring. There was a comfortable quiet between them, and Qrow was loathe to break it. But he wanted to speak, at this moment when Tai seemed more inclined to listen.

"Tai, that was... well, more than nice," he began. "But—"

"Uh oh, here it comes." Tai squinted at him. "The kind of _butt_ I don't like."

"No, no," said Qrow quickly. "I was thinking about the other two."

"Well, thanks."

"Look, you idiot, stop trying to second guess me." Qrow rolled onto his side, nudging Tai in the ribs. "If we're meant to be four equals in one... relationship, how does this fit in?" He waved a hand to encompass them lying in the bed.

Tai was quiet. "I really don't know. I've never... maybe it's not a good idea, and we shouldn't even try. But..." he tailed off, thinking of the two men who weren't there.

"I like them both, too." Qrow's voice was soft. "But I don't know how to work this."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
